


subtle-ties

by moonstarkeiji



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Rope Bondage, Sakusa is a 10, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstarkeiji/pseuds/moonstarkeiji
Summary: Atsumu learns that pleasure is more so in the journey than the destination. Sakusa shows him the ropes.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89
Collections: SakuAtsu NSFW Week





	1. ropes

**Author's Note:**

> this was stressful but fun to write lol. i read so much on this but creative liberties were defo taken. 
> 
> enjoy!

Atsumu stares at the invitation card held in his hand. Aran, his manager, had come over to his apartment to pass him the invitation. The card is made of thick matte black paper, with embossed images of ropes in dark red framing the edges. The font, sleek and silver against the dark card.  
On it, a simple and cordial [invitation](https://twitter.com/servemesuga/status/1305941364094296064?s=20)

(front alt text)  
**_Sakusa Shibari Studio_  
_invites_**

**Miya Atsumu**

**_for a one-night only event_  
_at the New York Museum of Sex_**  
  
(back alt text)  
_QR code_  


Atsumu scans the QR code on the back of the card and is promptly redirected to a website. A message pops up for him and he reads it, bewildered. 

#  
Dear Miya Atsumu,

The Studio has been fans of your work for a while now. We would like to congratulate you on walking the FENTYxSAVAGE runway last month as well as gracing the cover of NYLON JAPAN last spring. 

The Studio would like to invite you as our model and performer alongside Sakusa Kiyoomi, our founder, for his special showcase happening this fall. The showcase, Japan Bonds, will be held at the New York Museum of Sex for a private audience. 

We hope someone of your impeccable portfolio would join us in making this event a success.  
Should you accept our invitation, details and contracts will be discussed in a face-to-face meeting set to your convenience.

We hope to hear from your side soon:  
Email - ssstudio@gxxxx.com  
#

Kudos to the intern writing this invitation, Atsumu thought. They really knew how to butter him up. He flipped the card a few more times in his hand, not really believing that he’d been invited to take part in a bondage showcase. He’s in no way unfamiliar to BDSM or the likes, but _public bondage_ , with someone he’s never met at that, was definitely new territory. The thought excited him a bit.

“Might as well contact them and see what’s up” he decided since he’d been thinking about it long enough to believe he actually wanted to do this. After emailing the studio, Atsumu spent the whole night looking into everything related to Sakusa Shibari Studio. Unsurprisingly, he fell into a deep rabbit hole of everything shibari well into the early morning, finally falling asleep at 3am, images of knotted ropes burned into the back of his eyelids. It’s not until 12pm that he finally wakes up and blearly checks his phone. He almost fell out of bed, jumping awake after seeing Sakusa Shibari Studio in his email inbox. Hesitating for no real reason, he opens it to see that they’ve set up a meeting date according to the dates he mentioned was good for him.

“I guess this is really happening huh” his brain giddy before he could stop himself.

The meeting was set at the Studio’s downtown office, spread on 2 floors in some swanky business building Atsumu doesn’t bother to know the name of. Atsumu doesn’t know why he expected the place to look like a sex dugeon, but he was pleasantly surprised (and relieved) when he walked into a modern looking space. Everything looked high tech and most surfaces were white or polished metal. The whole place looked like it was industrially cleaned, _daily_. 

The only sign this was a kink headquarters were the beautifully framed black and white photographs of men and women bound by ropes lining the walls. Their face turned away from the camera, body arching in erotic postures. He was greeted at the open lobby by a smiling woman and was led to what he assumed was Sakusa’s office. He passed through several closed doors marked _costume, studio, gear_ and some non descript ones before finally reaching a set of double doors. The woman gestured him inside and he thanked her sweetly before taking in the room.

The room was wide with one wall completely made of windows overlooking the busy streets below. The far left wall boasted racks of contraptions Atsumu has never seen and multiple hooks of ropes. Only some of these seemed familiar to him while the others were a complete mystery. He gulped quietly. There were a few steel and wooden beams of varying heights connected to either the ceiling or stilts and a large tatami mat covering most of the room. Despite the bondage gear, the room still screamed office, he thought, amused. “This looks fun,” he grinned to himself.

On the other side of the room, a simple desk set in front of an impressive bookshelf was filled with books boasting stunning covers. Atsumu could only make out a few, most of them about bondage from what he could see. His gaze wondered before settling on the man standing behind the desk, watching him intently. He was wearing a black button up with the top two buttons undone, tucked into slim black pants that fitted him like a glove. Atsumu noticed the two moles above his right eye and the devilishly handsome black curls that cascaded down his forehead. He looked at Atsumu, pulled down his mask, made his way in front of him and extended his gloved hand. 

“Sakusa Kiyoomi” said sex on legs.

“Miya Atsumu. Pleasure to meet you” he purred, taking Sakusa’s hand for a firm shake. 

“Please sit down Miya-san”, Sakusa started in Japanese, gesturing to the chairs at his desk.  
“I’m glad you accepted our invitation. And for coming alone. I believe it would make you more comfortable to discuss the details of this event without anyone around, so you can be as explicit as needed. Are you familiar with shibari?” he goes on straight to the point. 

“No problem. Aran wouldn’t have minded tho. He’s heard and seen worse” Atsumu chuckles. Sakusa doesn’t humour him. “Just call me Atsumu, Omi-kun” at the nickname, Sakusa flinches. Unbothered, Atsumu continues “I’m not really familiar with shibari. But I did a shit ton of Googling and I think I get the jist of it? It’s like bondage but uhh Japanese? Kinda sexier too in my opinion” he finishes with a laugh. Sakusa nods.

“I’ll explain as well. It’s the Japanese art of bondage tying. Kinbaku is also a part of it, it takes this skill in a more emotional and sensual direction. It also served as a blueprint for Western BDSM, although that fact is not really known. That's what we'll be showcasing on the event night.”

Atsumu nods as Sakusa continues on a brief history of shibari, some things sounding familiar to Atsumu from his previous readings. 

“Now that we’ve gone through some history. I would like to discuss our contract. As you know, we need to be clear on many things.”

Atsumu nods again. He’s transfixed on Sakusa’s whole demeanor, unable to say much without the risk of sounding like he’s fallen in love at first sight. From his Google search, he hadn't realised how hot Sakusa would be. His face, mostly hidden under his black mask in his press photos, was like a marble statue. All sharp lines and smooth skin. 

They went through all the relevant details. Discussing boring things such as pay, hours, health status before moving to more shibari related details, Sakusa noting everything on his iPad. They discussed everything from his safe word, limits, things that are a go or no go and when Sakusa seemed satisfied with all his answers he concluded their discussion. 

“I’ll have the contract ready by the time of our first practice”

Atsumu nods in acknowledgement. Before he could stop himself, “why me?” he blurted. Curiosity and a little bit of something else in his voice.

Sakusa pauses for a second before giving his answer. “You’re a top model. You being Japanese makes the showcase more authentic but your modern appeal prevents it from seeming too gimmicky. I found you to be the perfect fit.”

“Aw, that’s so boring. I thought it’s because you liked me Omiiii. I’m also damn hot” Atsumu couldn’t help teasing Sakusa. 

“Let’s see how well you do in our practice session first” Sakusa replied, unsmiling.

After curt goodbyes, Atsumu walked back to where he entered, alone.

“Hmph, he could’ve at least walked me to the doors” he thinks aloud.

“Sorry about that, he’s not really a people person” it was the lady from before, surprising him as he re-renters the lobby.

“He ties up people for a living.”

“Occupational hazard” the lady jokes. “He personally picked you y’know? He never does that, it’s usually his assistance that picks a model. From our long list, he liked you the moment he saw you” the lady supplies, a glint in her eyes. 

Atsumu leaves before she could see the faint blush creeping up his cheeks. 

A week later and Atsumu was back in Sakusa’s office. He came with Aran this time around and Sakusa had two assistants with him too, one manning the camera set up near the left side of the office. They sign the needed contracts and Atsumu was ushered to the connected bathroom to change.

Moments later and Atsumu is kneeling on the tatami mat in his tight Under Armour undershirt and Versace briefs. Sakusa shoots him a judging look.

“Like what you see?” Atsumu cocks a brow.

“Nothing gaudy on showcase night. We’re providing the outfit.”

“It’s Versace Omi!” he gawkes. 

After going through the day's plans, Sakusa starts on Atsumu. He begins with a few simple knots. Only tying his hands, testing with the positions and type of knots. Warming Atsumu up to his methods and cues. Atsumu follows every instructions intently, not wanting to mess up. 

“Is this okay?”

“Peachy.”

Sakusa’s assistant snaps a few test photos and the session continues. For the second session, Atsumu is laid down as Sakusa tied more knots, this time along his body. Binding his upper half, leaving his bottom half free or vice versa.

“Finally, the kinky part!”

“I didn’t know you were this loud” Sakusa deadpans.

“Yes you do. You like it tho.” At that, Sakusa smirks slightly and tightens the knot he was currently tying near Atsumu’s waist making him yelp.

“For this next part, I’m going to suspend you from this bar to test the best height for you”

“Which one makes me the horniest Omi-Omi? Let’s go with that” Atsumu pesters, Sakusa’s dryness be damned.

“If you keep this up, I’ll just tie your mouth instead” he retorts, effectively shutting up Atsumu for the time being. Sakusa maneuvers Atsumu from his lying position into various positions, suspending Atsumu in the air. In some positions, his legs were suspended while his upper half was on the floor, exposing his backside. While some positions find him fully suspended in ways he didn't even know was possible. Sakusa made sure to check in on him after each new pose. Making sure he wasn't light headed or queasy and breathing properly. 

Atsumu didn’t want to be turned on, this was a job god damn it, but Sakusa’s hands were _all_ over his body and even stronger men than him would have faltered. And _this_ was supposed to be erotic. Sue him for being human!

“So, do we fuck in front of the crowd then Omi-kun?”  
Sakusa’s assistants chokes and he shoots them a glare while Aran smiles from his corner of the room, all too familiar with Atsumu’s antics.

“I mentioned that intercourse doesn't always happen right?”

“We can change that,” Atsumu has the audacity to wink.

He did try to keep the teasing to a minimum after that. Sakusa threatened to suspend him in the air permanently if he kept it up. Atsumu thought that maybe he wouldn’t be so darn horny if Sakusa was a 4 or something but the man just _had_ to be a 10 _and_ good with ropes. God really was testing him. 

After their practice session ended, Sakusa handed him a bottle of cold water and he gulped it all down greedily. 

“You do care, Omi.”

“It’s my job.” 

“At the end of the show, can I at least stick out my tongue. It’s kinda my thing. Girls go wild for that shit.”

“Absolutely not.” 

Atsumu barks out a laugh, finally peeling himself of the floor to go change his clothes and he found himself quite tired after the long day. After smoothing over some details, Atsumu and Aran make their way out with a few more goodbyes to everyone. The day had bled into late afternoon as they made their way into the busy streets. After a few steps, Aran pinches his side 

“You are NOT going to fuck him Atsumu.”

“Ouch. Stop killing my vibe Aran-kun.”


	2. knots

It’s finally the day of the showcase and Atsumu is jittery, smoothing his hand over his hair for the millionth time as he finishes getting ready in the changing room. 

“You’ll be fine Atsumu. Now stop fidgeting, you’re gonna have crazy hair.”

“I know I will. That’s not what I’m worried about. What if I panic or bust a load on stage?? I would literally die Aran-kun!”

Aran looks at him with a straight face “That won’t happen. You’re a professional. And if you panic, you know your safe word. Just trust Sakusa.”

“I do trust him.”

“And I’ll be in the crowd yelling fire to distract everyone if you bust a nut.”

“Aran-kun!!” 

Sakusa enters the room just as Atsumu was shaking Aran’s shoulder, looking at the both of them with a slightly amused expression.

“Are you ready Miya?”

“For the 100th time, just call me Atsumu ugh.”

“You look good,” the compliment caught Atsumu off guard, effectively shutting him up.

Atsumu doesn’t miss the way Sakusa’s eye rove over his body. He had to admit the outfit they chose for him was pretty sweet. He was dressed in a traditional yukata. The outer layer a dark blue almost black fabric with abstract motifs resembling foxes among rice fields. The dark yukata would later peel away to an inner layer. A surprise for the crowd. He had light makeup on, just enough to bring out his features and his hair was pushed back with minimal product, so that it would move naturally as he twists and turns his body tonight.

Atsumu hears the stage managers outside his room and inhales a final breath before heading for the stage behind Sakusa. 

The MC introduced Sakusa and the crowd clapped enthusiastically. Sakusa looks back at Atsumu and holds out his hand. Atsumu grabs it and allows himself to be pulled onto the stage to stand beside Sakusa. He puts on a relaxed face and scans the crowd as Sakusa begins his introduction, going on about the history of shibari and what it was. The spotlight was on him and Sakusa, shrouding the crowd in relative darkness from where he was standing. Not that he minded, he liked being on stages and runways, the crowd's attention fueling him. But with Sakusa by his side and what he was about to do tonight, he couldn't help the erratic beating of his heart. 

After a few short minutes, he hears his name being mentioned by Sakusa, signalling that he had almost reached the end of his opening speech and that their performance will commence soon.

“This performance is a study of communication through the physical and emotional” Sakusa explains in Japanese as his words are live translated for the crowd. As practised, Atsumu removes his traditional slippers, or geta, and comes to stand in front of the wooden beams he would later be dangled on. Slowly, Sakusa stands behind him and peels away his dark yukata, revealing a vibrant red replacement. The crowd lets out a small sound of amazement. 

“Red is the colour of strength, passion and self-sacrifice. Atsumu’s pain and pleasure becomes a form of communication between us” the use of Atsumu’s given name spikes his blood. This bastard really waited until tonight to use my name huh, Atsumu thought in silence as he bit his tongue. Tonight, he won’t say a word. Instead, he'll let Sakusa do with him as he pleases fully intent on giving his best while enjoying it. 

Sensing his excitement, Sakusa whispers from his position behind him “Relax Atsumu, you know what to do.” Atsumu was glad Sakusa didn’t use a mic, it meant he’d definitely get more of these whispers. A blessing and a curse he reckons. 

Sakusa begins tying Atsumu, all the while explaining his methods. “When one is bounded, there is fear and uneasiness,” Atsumu is on his knees now. His hands are bound with the jute rope he’s become familiar with these past few weeks. They’re suspended above his head on the beam and the ropes travel all over his upper half. Snaking around his shoulders and torso in a simple multi-diamond pattern, making him aware of the slight constrictions in his lungs. The rope is tight enough to make him tingle but not enough to make him breathless. 

“In understanding Atsumu’s feelings and tying him with love and care, a strength emerges. Trust is conceived.” Atsumu closes his eyes, appreciating Sakusa’s voice. He could choose to refer to Atsumu as _the model_ but damn him, he knew exactly what he was doing calling him like that. With his hands above his head, the yukata sleeves are pooled at his shoulders, revealing his muscular arms. A first taste of skin for the audience. 

“Kinbaku is a collaborative work. There must be mutual trust at all times” Sakusa goes on to explain more on the art. While talking, he also makes quick work on Atsumu’s ropes. His hands are now tied behind his back and connected to the beam. Both of his legs are dangled as well, lifting him off the ground . In this position, Atsumu is facing down slightly, his legs parted open. His yukata now opened from the waist down, lost to gravity and held on by the rope tying his waist. His bare bottom for all to view, the only thing protecting his frontal region is a tight skin coloured jockstrap. He could hear murmurs of excitement from the crowd.

“Through this experience, we can express ourselves through the beautiful world of kinbaku. We hope that people remember the importance of human connection when they look at our work.” Sakusa was circling the small stage as he explained his work. Occasionally he slid his fingers over Atsumu’s still upturned and bare thighs. Barely noticeable to the crowd, but leaving trails of fire on Atsumu’s skin. God, he really hoped this jockstrap was holding him in.

Sakusa works on the ropes again. This time Atsumu was laid down, hand tied at his back, pressing into himself. Only his right leg is dangled, pointing straight to the beam above him. His left leg bent and tied together at the thighs. The pain he feels has started to cloud his mind and he feels himself enjoying the experience as the night progresses. Sakusa goes to sit besides his face , bringing one hand to caress his warming cheeks.

“In kinbaku, pleasure is more so in the journey than the destination.” The sweet gesture had Atsumu fluttering his eyelids and he wished Sakusa would never stop. Sakusa caresses both his cheeks a few more times and trails his hand down Atsumu’s neck, dipping his finger into his collarbones and moving to brush his exposed shoulders. He pushed the already askew yukata and revealed more of Atsumu’s shoulders. The yukata doesn't go far as it’s met with more rope. By the time Sakusa lifts his hand, Atsumu’s broad chest is exposed to the cool air of the private hall. Atsumu released a breath he didn’t notice he was holding in. His initial lust has settled into a buzzing pleasure coursing through his entire body. He belatedly notices the only part of his body covered was his waist area, yukata held on by a pattern of rope. Secretly, he wonders if Sakusa is also feeling at least half the pleasure he felt. He hopes so. 

Almost an hour into the show, they reach the final pose for the night, Atsumu is once again at the mercy of the beam and ropes. The rope going around his waist kept him upright as his hand remained at his back. Fully facing the front, his right leg is pointed to the beam sideways and tied at the ankle, opening him the widest tonight. Another rope ties his right thigh to keep him spread apart even more. His free leg acts as support to his body weight and rests on the floor. By now, his red yukata is nothing more than a fancy rag, barely covering his body. His collar and chest were exposed, a slight sheen visible under the hot lights. His leg position makes the lower half of the yukata drape behind him, only one side covering his left leg while leaving his clothed groin and right leg totally exposed. 

Sakusa approaches him from the front and slots himself right in front of his crotch, holding his ankle gently. Only mere centimeters from thrusting into him _if_ he wanted to. Something he knows Sakusa won’t do, but he allows his imagination to fantasize anyway. 

“Atsumu, your colour.” a whisper in Atsumu’s ear.  
“Green” Atsumu moans quietly back. 

The crowd's steady gaze, Sakusa being in such close proximity and these damn erotic ropes were driving Atsumu to the edge. Instead of the erratic sex he’s so used to, something about this slow and concise process made him more aroused and stimulated. The pain he felt from the rope’s tight bound sent tingles from his head to his toes. He knows if he looks in the mirror right now, he’d see lust written all over his face.

Sakusa had moved away from him and was proceeding with his closing sentiments, Atsumu dazed and dangling behind him.

“From our short time together tonight, we hope people find beauty from kinbaku. One of the beauty is that eventually the rope must be untied, it will not stay forever” he supplies with a slight smile to the crowd. 

Sakusa goes to Atsumu and starts to untie the ropes around his body. He starts at his thighs, soothing the rope marks with his cool palm. Atsumu shivers. Next, his ankle is taken down slowly. Once both of Atsumu’s legs are on the ground, he moves behind the blonde and starts untying his hand and waist. Pulling up his yukata, covering his shoulders again.

Hidden from the eyes of the crowd, Sakusa presses a small kiss to the back of Atsumu’s neck. 

Atsumu jolts at the gesture and in his pleasure clouded haze, he wonders if he imagined it. But the goosebumps that peppered his arms signaled that he was indeed still awake. Every nerve in his body stood in attention and it took all his willpower not to jump Sakusa on the stage right there and then.

They thanked the crowd, received a standing ovation and proceeded backstage. Sakusa grabs his hand, leading him to the changing room.

Once the door closes behind both of them, Sakusa turns to Atsumu

“Well done”  
“Omi, thank y- umphh-”

Sakusa’s lips crashed onto Atsumu’s, not giving him a chance to even finish his words. The kiss is all tongue and Sakusa nips at Atsumu’s lower lips begging to be inside, making Atsumu moan like a depraved man. They kissed, hot and heavy until Sakusa pulled away abruptly, leaving Atsumu panting for more. Dumbfounded, he realises that his phone was ringing from his bag. Cursing the caller, he nudges Sakusa away and goes to see who was cock-blocking him. His screen lit up with a message

**From: AAA Aran  
Sakusa’s manager said no after-party. I’ll wait in the lobby.**

**To: AAA Aran  
pick me up in 2 hours srryyy **

He tossed the phone aside and moved to latch unto Sakusa, who moved away expertly.

“No. We are not having sex in a changing room.”  
“Omi, pleaseeeee. I’ve been waiting for so long.”  
“Then you can wait 15 more minutes. Or do you not like the Plaza”  
“Are you for real?”  
“Don’t go, stay the night.”  
“Fuck. Bring the damn ropes.”

**To: AAA Aran  
sorrry pick me up tomorrow pls. @ the plaza,, busy tongightt **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what happens at the Plaza, stays at the Plaza~ hehehe

**Author's Note:**

> come scream with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/moonstarkeiji)


End file.
